hetalia music meme
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: a music meme i found on livejournal. select 10 fandoms or pairings you like, put ur ipod, etc on shuffle and base the story on the song. simple as that. 10 different pairings in this story so nothing specific to base your interests on but enjoy anyway


**A/N: The songs are either Japanese or Korean lol, only 1% of my Zune is English songs and maybe not even that haha! Ignore my freakish writing I'M SORRY!! The stories are gay cause you have to stop when the music stops. Got this from Live Journal. I wanted to try it cause it looked interesting and it gave me a chance to write pairings I kinda like that I don't normally write about. BEWARE OF OOC-NESS.**

_**Music MEME**_  
Title: Song Drabble Meme  
**Author/Artist: KENZI**  
Character(s) or Pairing(s):  
1) England/America  
2) Russia/ Lithuania  
3) Sweden/Finland  
4) Russia/China  
5) America/Japan/England  
6) Japan/England  
7) England/France **(A/N: God, plz don't read this one)**  
8) North Italy/South Italy/Spain  
9) Romano/Antonio  
10) World conference (N/A)  
Rating: G to PG-13

Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1) **Breathe by: G-Dragon **

England tossed and turned in his bed, sweat sticking his shirt and chest together. He was having a nightmare, an unpleasant one he wanted to get out of. A warm hand touched his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes to see no other than America staring down at him. Arthur smiled gently, wanting to be w/ him immediately, to forget the bad times. He was alone… and he didn't want to be alone. He leaned up, kissing the American gently as Alfred wrapped his arm around the Britain's tiny waist. They both deepened their kiss, their mouths opening simultaneously.

2) **Desert Rose by: Abingdon Boys School **

Lithuania jumped lightly at the sound of a metal chair crashing to the floor. He gripped his arm tightly, trying to ignore the pain that was emitting from his back. He felt blood run down his bare back as he looked back at Russia who was looking back at him with a sadistic smile. Toris' eyes widened as he came closer, clutching his arms as he came in for a rough kiss. Ivan kept saying the most ridiculous things _"I need you 'ya know." "You better not leave". _Lithuania couldn't promise this. He **wanted **to leave no matter how much he says he may have need him. He was never sure with Ivan. He could never tell when it's Ivan…

3) **Gessakai by: BUCK-TICK **

(Full of weirdness… =-=)

The fiery sky seemed to have doubled in length when it connected with the ocean. Finland seemed to have thought he has just been floating there for hours. It felt nice, the lukewarm water seeping through his clothes and gently brushing through his shimmering hair. He opened his eyes, the sun replaced by a lovely full moon. It was dark, and he was sinking, sinking lower into the water. He wasn't scared though and in fact he wanted it to happen. He wanted to be taken in by the environment, falling into a deep sleep as he sunk lower his body feeling lighter somehow. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He was back above water, floating in the shallow area, the sun now coming back to greet him. Suddenly he was picked up and taken home by Sweden…

4) **Gentle Lie by: The GazettE **

Their hands were joined together by Russia who smiled down at him. Yao laid there, emotionless as their lips were brought together. It was a simple kiss, but one that was filled with so much meaning of maybe not love, but a huge paragraph of words that no one else could understand, but each other. They kissed, their bodies drawn together by the same body heat. As they separated China exhaled slightly, his eyes glittering from the contact. Ivan's grip got tighter, his smile bigger from his overwhelming power in this relationship. Yao looked up at him worriedly as he quickly drew his hand away, the only time he seemed to resist at all…

5) **Ashita e Melody (from Cardcaptors, don't know the artist) **

_I'm too late… _America thought as he looked up from his cup of coffee to look up at the two nations talking w/ each other over at the other end of the conference room. The man sighed, looking out the window as the image of a very tsundere looking England popped into his head. He regretted taking so long, confessing his less than obvious love to him. He remembered how a young, foolish America demanded that he'd marry his Brother England one day once he was old enough. Alfred looked back at England, his smile that made his heart flutter. That smile used to be for him… Japan smiled kindly back at the Britain as the Asian's cheeks turned a little pink from whatever they were talking about. America had his chance and now he had to pay. _Can't you tell England? _His heart fluttering harshly at the rejection.

_Can't you tell, England? _

_How my heart still yearns for you…? _

6) **DOWN TO YOU by: Abingdon Boys School **

Japan looked up at England with a sad smile as he handed the man his briefcase. _You don't have to leave… Why did it…? _The blond leaned down kissed the Asian on the forehead softly, "Thank you for everything, Japan." The Britain slid the door opened and walked out, exiting Japan's house slowly.

"Hah!" England turned back curiously. Kiku shook his head quickly. _I promised I'd be strong. To never let you see me cry. _"Have a good day! Uh-!" He felt embarrassed, closing his door quickly before leaning against the wall, a tear running down his cheek. "I promised I'd be strong, but…" _You didn't have to leave… _

Kiku walked past his window and saw the England and America walking down the street together, hand and hand.

_Goodbye… England… _

7) **endscape by: UVERworld **

(Gay, do NOT read PLZ! This was a hard one to write about! Q-Q)

_Ahh~ England let us embrace the beauty that is of the world today? I always try to hold you tight, for times sake because soon there will be nothing left to hold. AHH &*#! You wanna fight huh!? You enjoy hurting the people who care about you huh? N-not that I care about you or anything! I'm just saying, "Embrace the times! Because soon you'll become mine HAHA~!" You like lingering in the past and that is not good for you my friend. Look out at the sunset my friend. This is a day that has come to an end. See how magnificent? That's how you should shine everyday! I want you to because you'll only make me look bad at the end. Look forward, England, never backwards or else I'll no longer have a rival. It's not me it's you, face forward and open your eyes to a new day… _

8) **La La La (remix) by: se7en **

"Damn it." Romano sniffed loudly, cuddling up in a corner in Antonio's study. His curl bounced as he moved, wiping his eyes frequently. "Lovi? Lovi!" "Ah!" Romano held his breath, but unfortunately for him Antonio noticed his curl peeking from behind the desk. "Lovi? Where have you been?" "Leave me alone dammit!" Antonio knelt down beside him, "Why-?" "You're gonna leave me, ya bastard! I heard you in there! Flirting w/ my idiot brother!" Spain sighed sadly, as he embraced the little nation tenderly, "Ah, I'm sorry. I was just playing." Italy refused to look up at him or even face his direction as the older nation pulled him up on his lap. "I'm sorry," He smiled kindly, "I won't leave you, I promise." Romano puckered his cheeks, his face growing red. "I never said that, dammit! Let me go!" Instead Spain cuddled him tighter, making the Italian growl, "LET GOOOOOO!"

9) **Butterfly by: G-Dragon **

"S-Spain!" As Antonio turned his head Romano quickly turned his head away. His face turned pink as he felt the nation's eyes on him. When felt that he turned his attention away he looked back. He was right. Spain turned back to his business. _Hmph… _"Spain…" The Spaniard wondered over to the younger country, leaning down and kissing the teenage boy on the head playfully. "You're so cute, Lovi." Italy felt his heart jump as he clinched his shirt tightly. "Um… Spain?" "Hm?" Spain smiled softly which made Romano lose his nerve. He looked away, "N-nothing." Either way the Italian received another sweet kiss.

10) **Songs don't match theme (I'm tired anyway lol) **

**So there ya have it. Sorry for my freakish writing here and I'm trying to write another fic, but, eh, I haven't been feeling up to writing dammit! The sexiness is all in my head to all I have to do is write it down! **

**p.s. I DID NOT edit this and I didn't bother to put it in paragraph form because this was just for fun. **


End file.
